degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anson
Anson Russ 'was a member of Vince Bell's violent street gang. After trying to rape Bianca in an alley, Drew Torres found them and pulled him off Bianca DeSousa. Then the two quickly engaged into a fight, but Anson was stronger and overpowered Drew and kept kicking him as he laid on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Bianca picked up a brick and hit him on the back of the head, killing him instantly from blunt force trauma. The next day, his death was on the front page on the newspaper. He was portrayed by Elias Edraki. Character History Season 11 In 'Spring Fever, he finds Bianca at a dance contest, where she wins tickets to a Keke Palmer concert. He follows her to the concert, claiming that he is a Keke Palmer fan. Anson tries to hit on her at the concert, but Bianca rejects his advances, aside from having a drink with him. After Drew finds them talking together, he becomes angry and yells at Bianca, which upsets her, so she leaves the club to cry outside Anson finds her outside, and when she tries to run away from him, he drags her to an alley, where he tries to rape her. Drew approaches them and tries to fight Anson, but Anson ultimately wins the fight. While kicking Drew, who was laying on the ground, Bianca picks up a cinder block and hits Anson on the head with it. The impact kills him almost instantly, and he falls to the ground. Bianca and Drew run away as the bracelet that Drew gave her falls down. They flee from the crime scene and decide not to tell anyone when they see his death in the newspapers the next day. They later find out that the police and Anson's gang members are looking for them, and Bianca's bracelet provides evidence of who killed Anson. Then, they go back to the alley where they killed Anson and find out that the bracelet isn't there. One of Anson's "friends," Vince, comes and tells them that he found the bracelet, but that doesn't stop the couple from danger. Quotes *"Looking good, B. Looking real good." (first line ''in 'Spring Fever; to Bianca) *"Hey, don't be a stranger!" (to Bianca) *"B? What a Coinkeydink!" (to Bianca) *Bianca: "Are you stalking me? Anson: "I'm a big Keke fan!" (to Bianca) *"I thought about you lots, while I was locked up." (to Bianca) *"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" (to Drew) *"Get up, GET UP!" (last line ''in 'Spring Fever; to Drew) Trivia *Anson is a big Keke Palmer fan. *Anson is the secondary antagonist in Spring Fever. He was introduced as the main antagonist, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. * Anson is one of nine characters in the Degrassi Franchise to die. The others were John Wheeler, Helen Wheeler, Cam, Paula, Adam, Claude, Dr. Manning, Rick, and J.T. *He tried to rape Bianca DeSousa. *He was hit in the head with a brick for self defense by his ex-girlfriend. *Anson is the second character to almost rape somebody. The first was Jordan. *Anson, along with twelve other characters has sexually assaulted someone: **He almost raped Bianca **Mr. Colby sexually harassed both Lucy and Susie **A random stranger almost molested Wheels in his car while Wheels was hitchhiking. **Liz's mother's ex boyfriend molested her when she was a child. **Jordan held Emma captive in a room and almost raped her **Dean raped Paige at a party ** Darcy's rapist spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party and raped Darcy **Mr. Valieri molested Jane as a child **Coach Carson tried to have K.C. have sex with a hooker against his will as well as had him watching porn. **Lovequeen16 almost molested Connor in her car. **Vince forced Bianca into sex on numerous occasions **Asher sexually harassed Clare Edwards. **Neil sexually harassed Maya and has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Luke **Luke Baker has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë Rivas alongside Neil Martin. **Grant Yates statutorily raped Tristan and attempted to grope Winston. Relationships *Bianca DeSousa **Start Up: Sometime before What a Girl Wants (2) **Break Up: Sometime before What a Girl Wants (2) ***Reason: Anson was arrested and sent to prison. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Male Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Dead Characters